This invention relates to a tripod for a camera, and more particularly concerns a self-opening tripod in which its legs can be automatically pushed out of a casing, opened, and operated with push button control, and the legs can be held within the casing only by being closed together and thrust into the casing.
A conventional tripod for a camera is a three-legged support, usually adjustable for height. When setting a conventional tripod, at first, length-adjustable legs are first extended to an appropriate length, and then these legs are opened to an appropriate inclined angle and, thereafter the conventional tripod is put on the floor. Therefore, its operation is not easy and cannot be done quickly.
Furthermore a conventional tripod is not suitable for locating a camera at an appropriate level above a table.